


It Must Be Christmas

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damerey Secret Santa, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Prompt: You're a friend of a friend I've been secretly in love with since the day we met. For Christmas, I get you the cheapest gift possible (like a pen), but it's so perfectly you that we realize our feelings for one another and immediately go to makeout as soon as possible.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SperaStella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Dam Fam! I had so much of a blast writing this that there are two chapters. I'm posting both at the same time, but feel free to read at your leisure. Also, I hope am forgiven for any inaccuracies regarding military living arrangements. This is what the muse wanted to do. Enjoy!

Rey tucked her gift under her arm and knocked. It was freezing out; she was currently rethinking her wardrobe choices. Why had she thought this dress was a good idea? She wasn’t known for being that kind of girl; she was happiest in jeans and sweatshirts. But she so rarely got the chance to dress up…oh, who was she kidding? Rey knew _exactly_ why she’d chosen _this_ dress.

She’d chosen it because _he_ would be at this party.

She felt a little bit warmer just thinking about him. She’d felt this way about her best friend’s _other_ best friend for so long that it was a bittersweet ache in her chest. Growing up, she and Finn had been inseparable, getting into all sorts of trouble together. Never the really bad kind, just enough to keep their parents exasperated. They were closer than siblings, so it was quite the shock when Finn announced he was joining the Marines. While Rey made plans to go to college, her closest friend started a whole other life without her. They still talked as much as their schedules would allow, but it wasn’t the same.

Still, Finn came home every leave. They would laugh and talk like old times, catch up on each other’s lives. Finn was the first call she made when her college boyfriend cheated on her. She was Finn’s first call the first time one of his buddys was seriously injured after a training mission. Gradually, their friend group expanded as people entered their lives. Rey liked most of Finn’s Marine friends, but she never got attached to any of them.

All that changed two years ago.

On a whim, she decided to go visit Finn for a change. He usually came home to see _her_ ; she thought it was time to return the favor. Finn had just gotten back from his most recent deployment; she was excited to see him.

What she hadn’t counted on was Finn having a houseguest.

Well, technically, _two_ houseguests, but one of them was Finn’s girlfriend, Rose. But it was not Rose who answered the door.

 _That_ was the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen in her life.

He was slightly taller than her, but he seemed taller. Or perhaps that was just the aura of cockiness he projected. Broad shouldered, warm brown eyes, unruly dark curls. For a long moment, he seemed just as shocked as she was, until he flashed her a happy grin and held out his hand.

And that was how she met Poe Dameron.

She’d heard Finn talk about the helicopter pilot before, but she’d never met him. Poe rescued Finn’s squad from being pinned down; they became the best of friends not long after. Poe was a few years older than Finn and Rey, but he was one of the friendliest people Rey had ever met. Over the course of her stay she found herself liking him more and more. Poe was funny, warm, and considerate. The exact opposite of nearly every man her own age.

By the end of her visit, she was pretty sure she had a crush on him.

It seemed harmless at first. She was still in school, finishing up the last semester of her bachelor’s in mechanical engineering. She had plans for grad school. Poe declared that any friend of Finn’s was a friend of his, so she tried not to read too much into it when they exchanged numbers. She received her first text from him before she even got home, Poe checking in to make sure she arrived safely. It was sweet and certainly didn’t help her crush. But they were all busy; she expected her feelings to fade.

Only they didn’t.

She and Finn talked at least once a week when he wasn’t deployed, usually more. Poe started checking in too, asking her how her studies were going, asking after her dad. At first, she just assumed he was humoring her as a favor to Finn, but Poe seemed genuinely interested. When she needed to interview someone for one of her engineering papers, he offered without being asked. The next time she visited, he got her a visitor’s pass so she could see the helicopters he flew. Poe loved flying; as an aspiring engineer, Rey loved listening to him talk about how things worked.

But they were friends. Given their experience and age difference, Rey accepted that her crush would go unrequited. It was enough to be his friend. At least she thought so. Until _last_ Christmas.

Once again, she went down to visit on her school break. Instead of staying with Finn, everyone pitched in to rent a house on the beach. It was meant to be two weeks of Christmas-y beach-y fun among friends. Which would have been fine if Rey hadn’t accidentally walked in on Poe while he was shaving. It was early on the first morning; they hadn’t had any beach time yet. Rey considered it the _before_ time, before she got a good look at a half-naked Poe Dameron. He stood in the bathroom clad only in a towel, shaving with a _straight razor._

It wasn’t something that _should_ have been ridiculously hot, but it _was._

After that, it was impossible to ignore him. Impossible not to see him as _more_ than her friend. She got butterflies in her stomach every time he looked at her; he haunted her dreams. And on top of everything else, he was still as kind and sweet as ever, frequently wrapping a blanket around her shoulders whenever it got cool in the evenings.

Late on the last night, they sat by the firepit, alone. Finn and Rose had already turned in. Almost everyone was leaving early the next day, but Rey couldn’t sleep. She’d agonized the whole two weeks about whether or not to take a chance and put herself out there, but she was terrified of ruining their friendship. Which would then ruin Poe’s friendship with Finn. There was just too much at stake. So, she chickened out. Instead, they just talked about mundane crap like the courses Rey would be taking the following semester. She must have fallen asleep, because she had no memory of getting from the firepit to her bed. Poe must have tucked her in, which was exciting and embarrassing.

The next morning Poe was gone long before she was.

This year would be different, Rey promised herself. She’d spent the last 355 days wondering what might have been; sometimes, she wondered if Poe did too. They didn’t see each other often, but he made a point of visiting her on her birthday. Finn couldn’t get leave, but Poe could. He just showed up at her door, gift in hand and heart melting grin. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her.

And he’d confided that he was thinking of retiring from the Marines.

He hadn’t made any decisions yet, but the fact that he was confiding in _her_ meant a lot to her. For a long time, she assumed Poe was friends with her solely because of Finn, but she finally realized he liked _her_ exactly the way she was. And he trusted her.

There was no beach house this year, just a party at Finn’s house. Rey wasn’t staying with them this time; she loved them, but Finn and Rose needed some privacy. She just felt like a third wheel when she stayed over, so she got herself a room at a hotel.

The rules for the gift exchange were simple. Each person was assigned someone else and bought a gift for that person and that person _only._ And the gift had to be under twenty dollars, just to make things more fun Rose said. When Rey got the name of her person, she was elated and terrified at the same time. Because _of course_ she got Poe. She searched for weeks for the perfect gift. It now lay tucked under her arm while she froze in the cold wind.

Finally, the door opened. “Rey!” Rose cried. “You don’t have to knock! Come in!”

Rey laughed. “Who knows what you two are getting up to in here,” she replied. “Better safe than sorry.”

“You sound like Poe.”

Rey blinked as Rose took her coat. “Is he here?”

“Yeah, he’s helping Finn with the punch.”

“Spiking it no doubt.”

Rose carried her coat toward the den. “Just put your gift under the tree,” she called. “You know where the kitchen is!”

Rey swallowed nervously. This was the first time seeing Poe since her birthday; she had no idea what would happen. She walked over to the tree and tucked her present under it along with the others. Some of Finn’s other platoon mates were there with their significant others; she said hello and waved to those she knew. There were a couple new ones she hadn’t met yet.

“Rosie, where’s the rum?” Finn called as Rey entered the kitchen. He looked up and saw Rey. “Rey! You made it!” He walked over and wrapped her up in one of his bear hugs.

Rey smiled as she hugged him back. She missed him. “Nearly missed my connecting flight in Atlanta.”

Finn huffed. “Next time we’re just going to send Poe to get you, aren’t we, Poe?”

Poe stepped back into the kitchen carrying a boxed filled with half full liquor bottles. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Rey. “Oh.” He seemed to shake himself. “Um, yeah, Finn. Sure.” He set the box on the counter. “Hey Rey.”

“Hey.” She forced herself not to fidget in the dress. It was a far cry from what she usually wore; it was an off the shoulder red satin cocktail dress with little leaves, berries and Christmas bows embroidered around the hem of the knee length skirt. The moment she saw it, she knew it was perfect.

Poe looked fantastic in his waistcoat and crisp white shirt. His waistcoat was very Christmas-y; it was green and embroidered with piles of gifts around the bottom. They stared at each other across the island; Rey swore everyone could hear her heart racing.

Finn grabbed a tray of snacks. “I’m gonna take these in the other room before the natives get restless.”

Poe wasn’t paying attention as his friend left. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t seem to look away. He’d never seen anything as beautiful as Rey. The red dress revealed just enough of her pale skin to remind him _why_ it was such a bad idea to stare. She was his friend. She was _Finn’s_ friend. He couldn’t be staring at her. He forced himself to snap out of his trance. “You, uh, look great.”

Rey flushed. “Thanks. You too.” She giggled. “That’s, um, quite a vest you’ve got there.”

Poe chuckled. “My concession to Rose’s fancy dress edict. Who wants to do that after being in uniform all day?”

Rey did _not_ need any reminders of Poe’s usual attire. It was a few months into their friendship before she got to see him in uniform; it wasn’t something she forgot. All the cliches about a man in uniform were absolutely true in Poe’s case. “What was she thinking?”

Poe shrugged. “Christmas makes some people crazy.” He stepped around the island and held out his arms. Rey stepped into his hug, praying he didn’t notice her little sigh of happiness as she hugged him back. “It’s good to see you, Sunshine.”

“Good to see you too.” She ignored the twinge of disappointment when he let her go; the night was still young.

“Wanna help me with the punch?” It was a lame excuse to keep her with him and he knew it. But it was the first thing that popped into his head. Rey had a way of making him feel off kilter; the more time he spent in her company, the worse it got. And yet, he couldn’t stop. He’d been counting down the hours until she arrived; he felt a little pathetic. He was almost ten years older than her; she was his friend’s childhood best friend. Rey certainly deserved someone better than _him._

“Sure.” Rey took several deep breaths when Poe turned to get the liquor for the punch. She could do this. She could spend the evening in Poe’s company without giving herself away. Then he bent over, and she groaned inwardly. _Don’t stare at his ass, Rey. Just don’t._

They spent the next few minutes perfecting the punch and getting caught up on each other’s news. Rey talked mostly. She was officially done with classes; all she had left was her final project. Poe listened with rapt attention; her dedication and drive was one of the things he loved most about her. She was in the middle of explaining the robot she was building when Finn appeared.

“That ready? I’m parched.”

“I think so.”

“Great.” Finn scooped up the bowl and carried it out into the living room.

Poe shook his head. “I think this party is stressing him out.” He offered Rey his arm. “Shall we?”

She smiled. “We shall.”

The party was in full swing. Rose had Christmas music playing; some of the couples were swaying to it over by the fireplace. Rey got dragged off by Rose to talk to some of the wives and girlfriends; at one point, Poe and Finn appeared with small plates of food for them. Rey watched Poe retreat toward the den; she wasn’t the only one.

“How the hell is he still single?” Kaydel asked, popping a grape in her mouth.

“Who?”

“Dameron! If I didn’t have my hands full with Beau…”

“You’d what?” Rose asked, chuckling. Kaydel worked as one of the civilian staff on the base; Rey didn’t know her that well.

Kaydel flushed. “Come on, Rose. Even _you_ think he’s hot!”

“Doesn’t matter what I think. I’ve got all the Marine I can handle.”

Kaydel nodded. “True.”

Rey studiously munched on her snacks. She didn’t want to think about her best friend’s potential hotness. Or Poe’s for that matter. That led nowhere good.

“What do you think, Rey?” Sabine asked. She was dating one of the newer members of Finn’s platoon, a kid named Ezra Bridger. Rey had only met her once before. The young woman was around her age with purple and orange hair.

Rey’s hand froze in midair. “About what?”

“Well, you’re not around the guys all the time, so you can be more objective,” Sabine reasoned. “One to ten hotness level on the Captain?”

Rey swallowed heavily. They wanted her to _rate_ him? The man that she was pretty sure she had feelings for? She stuffed a piece of fruit in her mouth as she struggled to find words. But Sabine just kept talking. “I mean, speaking for myself, he’s on the older side, but still smoking hot. And that _ass…”_ She fanned herself with her empty paper plate.

Rey was sure her face was flaming; she nearly choked on whatever was in her mouth. “Are you okay?” Rose asked, paying a hand on her shoulder.

Rey sucked in a breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

The other ladies assigned a hotness level to some of the other guys, but Rey wasn’t really paying attention. Her eyes drifted back to Poe, who was telling a story. His sleeves were rolled up now, exposing his forearms. He gestured wildly as he told the story; her belly flipped as she drank him in. God, he was gorgeous. Rey downed the last mouthful of her punch and turned to Sabine. “Hey Sabine.”

“Yeah?”

“Eleven.”

Sabine beamed. “Damn right.”

Rey went to get another drink; it was suddenly just a bit too hot in there. The spiked punch burned a little going down, but that didn’t stop her from getting another glass. “It must be good if you’re guzzling it like that.”

Rey jumped, not expecting Poe to appear out of nowhere. “Jesus, Poe!”

He winced. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

She took a deep breath. “Don’t worry about it. I was just…thinking.”

“Not about work, I hope?”

She prayed it was dim enough by the punch that he missed the way her cheeks flushed. “No, not work.”

“Good because you’re on _break_ , Rey.”

“Tell that to my dad.” She knew he only wanted the best for her, but now that she was so close to finishing her second degree, he was getting anxious for her to get a real job in her field.

“How is he?”

Rey held her half full glass of punch close to her chest. “He’s good. Though I think he’s getting crotchety in his old age.”

“Your dad’s not _that_ old.”

“Age is just a number, right?”

Poe shifted, suddenly self-conscious. “Yeah. You’re right. Just a number.”

Rey frowned and laid a hand on his arm. “Poe, is something wrong?”

Her touch wasn’t helping. He’d spent the last couple of hours, not avoiding her exactly, but staying away, lest he do something one of them regretted. They were friends; the way he thought about her wasn’t right. It had been so _long_ since he’d felt like this; even if he thought there was a chance in hell she might feel the same way, he didn’t have the first clue about what to do. “Nope, I’m good. Pool later?”

The abrupt change of subject threw her. “Um, sure.” She was about to say something else when Rose called out.

“Everyone! Presents! Gather round!”

Presents? _Oh shit._ Rey’s eyes followed Poe as he moved closer to the tree. She felt rooted to the spot. Suddenly, her choice of gift felt far too…intimate? They never spoke about that time she’d walked in on him shaving. It was easier to ignore it. The moment Poe saw that gift, he would _know._

That, of course, had been her intention all along, but now it seemed like a very bad idea. They had a good thing going as friends. There was no reason to blow it up because she kept imagining him naked. Especially now. He’d been acting weird just a moment ago, almost like he was nervous. Nervous around _her._

Was it too late to snatch up her gift and run?

“Rey, come on!” Rose called. “Presents!”

Rey downed another glass of punch then walked over to the tree. She crossed her arms over her chest, pretending she was cold. She wasn’t, but it was better than looking at Poe. Finn played Santa, walking around handing out gifts.

“Wait until everyone has theirs!” Rose called out. “No peeking!”

Unbidden, her eyes drifted to Poe, who looked equal parts amused and exasperated. Rose could be intense. Rey smiled at him; he grinned back at her. Finn walked between them and handed Rey her present. “One for you, Peanut,” he said, grinning. Rey accepted the slim rectangular box with a quiet thanks. Finn went back to the tree and grabbed another gift; it was wrapped in shiny red paper. Her gift for Poe. Finn handed it to his friend and moved on to the next person. Her stomach twisted as she watched Poe read the tag. His eyes widened in surprise, then they locked with hers. “Thank you,” he mouthed.

The happiness on his face made her feel better. She started to move closer when Rose gave the go ahead to open the delivered gifts. She’d been so absorbed in Poe that she almost forgot the box in her hand. She was only a little disappointed when she read the tag. _To Rey, From Ezra_. That just proved that Rose’s method was random. Rose hadn’t given her Poe _on purpose._ Because that would be crazy. With that thought, she tore into the paper. Inside was a…planner? Not the most imaginative gift, but it was one of those with the fancy stickers and things. She could use that. She looked up, searching for Ezra. “Thanks!” she called.

He grinned. “I had Rose help me.”

She gave him a thumbs up. “Good job!” She looked for somewhere to throw the paper when her eyes found Poe. The shiny red paper lay forgotten on the floor as he gently lifted her gift out of the box. She watched as he realized what it was. It felt like she was watching in slow motion. The moment Rey saw the look on his face she slipped away to freak out in private. What had she done?

Poe caught Rey slipping around the corner. Where was she going? He looked down at the gift in his hand. It was a pretty rare item, though it looked common. Poe was fairly certain no one Rey’s age used one; hell, most people _his_ age wouldn’t know what it was either. Perhaps Poe was just old fashioned. Either way there was only one reason why _Rey_ would know what it was; the moment was burned into his brain. It had been for almost a year.

She’d gotten him a shaving mug. Like he said, old fashioned.

Most people would mistake it for a mug that was used for drinking, but that wasn’t the case. It had a very distinctive shape and handle; it was meant to be used with straight razors. None of that disposable or electric garbage. It took skill and patience, two things Poe always tried to perfect. His dad taught him when he was a teenager; it stuck with him. It meant he had to wake up earlier than most people; that was how Rey had walked in on him.

She looked really cute in her striped pajamas.

But ever since then there was a subtle shift between them. The way she looked at him shifted. Or perhaps he was finally seeing something that had always been there. He didn’t know. But he sought her out more and more; by the end of that trip, they were inseparable. That last night they talked until the wee hours; Rey fell asleep on his shoulder. He carried her back to her room and tucked her in. He tried to sleep himself, but it eluded him, haunted by the fact that he wouldn’t see her smile at him for weeks. That was the first time he realized he was falling for her.

Finally, he gave up and headed for the airport. He was afraid of what would happen if he said goodbye. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Plus, Finn would murder him where he stood. Poe valued them both too much as friends to jeopardize that with unwanted feelings.

But Pandora’s Box had been opened. Poe spent the last eleven months trying to figure out how to close it again.

He almost slipped when he went to see her for her birthday. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to go. But when he found out that Finn wouldn’t be able to make it, he booked the first flight. He didn’t want her to be alone on her birthday; that was just wrong. Poe knew she wouldn’t take time for herself unless prompted by someone else; she worked too hard. The look on her face when she opened her door kept him warm on lonely nights. Selfish maybe, but better than driving her away.

What was she saying with this gift? It meant something; it was an intimate fact about him that few knew. But Rey did. He needed to find her.

Rey was grateful that no one seemed interested in this part of the house. She leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. She could hear the party sounds drifting up the stairs; it sounded vaguely like a drinking game. She usually loved those, but she wasn’t ready to show her face. Perhaps Poe just thought it was a gag gift? Even as she thought that her throat constricted and a tear slid down her cheek. Why couldn’t she have gotten him something boring like a pen?

She heard footsteps on the stairs; Rey hastily wiped her cheeks and walked deeper into the hallway. “Rey? You up here?”

She bit her lip and swallowed her whine of embarrassment. What the hell had she been _thinking?_ Poe would just give her the “I’ve only ever thought of you as a friend” speech and she would nod, and everything would be stilted and awkward forevermore. Still, she was a big girl. She could handle the rejection. It was fine. She took a deep breath. “Yeah, I thought I left something in my coat,” she lied. “I’ll be right down.”

Poe appeared at the top of the landing, mug in his hand. “I was, uh, hoping we could talk.”

Rey stepped out of the dark hallway onto the marginally brighter landing. “You already thanked me,” she replied, proud that her voice didn’t shake. “Though if you wanted to do that again, I won’t say no.”

Poe’s smile was soft; it made her belly flip. He’d never looked at her like that before. “That so?”

Rey tilted her head curiously. “Poe, don’t play games.”

“I’m not.” He stepped even closer; the light from downstairs illuminated one side of his face. He looked deadly serious. He reached for her hand and curled it around the mug, covering it with his own. Her nostrils flared; her lips twitched. “Though I did wonder why you picked _this_ gift.”

Her eyes found his; she couldn’t name the emotions she saw swirling in them. “You know why, Poe.” She placed her free hand on his chest; she felt his heart racing under her palm. “Don’t you?”

Her touch felt like a brand. “That morning has been hard to forget.”

“Yeah?” The air seemed to crackle around them; Rey sensed they were very close to something monumental and a little insane.

He brought her hand to his lips and brushed them over the back of her knuckles. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed; was this really happening? “Rey?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Her eyes snapped open, convinced she was dreaming. But Poe was solid and real in front of her. The yearning she saw in his eyes reflected her own. Her cheeks heated, but she nodded. “Yes.”

She barely had a second to suck in a breath before his lips were on hers. It was even better than she imagined. Poe’s lips were warm and soft; she’d imagined kissing him so many times. That first kiss was gentle and soft and warm; she licked her lips the moment he pulled away. Already, she wanted more. Poe seemed to agree; he ducked down briefly to set his shaving mug on the floor before pulling her closer. This time they leaned in at the same moment as if drawn together by a magnet. If the first kiss was gentle, this one was raw passion. Poe’s arms held her tight against him, which was good, because the moment his tongue slipped past her lips she was lost. She mewled into his mouth, kissing him back with equal fervor.

Now that he had a taste of her, he couldn’t seem to stop. Poe shuffled them back toward the wall; Rey grunted a little when she hit it. “Shhh,” he murmured before going back for more. “Someone will hear.”

“That a problem?”

He smirked. “Maybe I want you all to myself.”

“Took you long enough.”

“I’ll say.” His hands skimmed her curves as they made out; he felt like a horny teenager again. “Is this really happening?”

Rey dragged her fingers through his short hair. She loved the curls on top; the combination of those with the short undercut was downright lethal. “Do you want this to happen?”

“I’ve wanted nothing else for months,” he confessed.

She smiled. “Me too.”

Poe flashed her a grin before he went in to kiss her again. She held on to him tightly; her knees refused to hold her up. They’d blown straight past chaste tender kisses; this was needy and hungry, reflecting all the pent-up desire that burned between them. The possessive way he held her was intoxicating; she panted for air as his lips slid along her jaw and down her neck. “Poe,” she breathed. “Oh god.”

Poe groaned; how many times as he imagined them like this? She smelled amazing, like cinnamon and vanilla. He found a sensitive spot just behind her ear; Rey whined and instinctively thrust her hips into his. “Fuck, Rey,” he gasped. There was no hiding how badly he wanted her; the bulge in his pants pressed into her belly. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Rey drew his lips back to hers, kissing him deeply. She _ached_ for him; this was beyond anything she could have imagined. But she wasn’t going to waste this moment. She’d waited too long. “Want you too,” she breathed. “Right now.”

“Now? Here?” Poe asked, shocked.

She reached between them and palmed his erection. She’d gotten hints of his size when they were at the beach, but _damn._ Poe let out a strangled moan as she touched him; he couldn’t stop himself from rocking into her hand. “Please,” she begged softly, kissing the corner of his lips. “Fuck me, Poe. Right here. Right now.”

He groaned in surrender, his mouth hot on hers. She mewled as he kissed her breathless. “Think you’re ready for me, Sunshine?”

Her core ached; she was sure her panties were ruined, soaked through with her arousal. _“Yes._ Yes, please.”

The party went on downstairs; it felt deliciously naughty for their first time to happen right under their friends’ noses. Poe rucked up her skirt and quickly found her core. Rey moaned as he touched her; she was very wet and slick. “You’ll have to be quiet,” he warned. “Can you do that?” She nodded. “Good girl.”

Rey yanked roughly on his fly; Poe kissed her to muffle his groan of pleasure as she freed him. Her hand curled around him, pumping jerkily. “Hurry,” she panted, shoving his pants over his hips.

“Hang on to me.” Poe lifted her effortlessly, winding her legs around his waist. They got the fabric of her skirt out of the way; Poe yanked her panties aside. He couldn’t see because of her dress; it took him a couple of thrusts before he found the right angle. Rey’s mouth opened in a near silent cry as Poe _finally_ slid home. It had been a while for her, and he was large—far larger than she was used to—but the stretch and burn was perfect. He found her eyes in the dim light; she was floored by the awe and wonder she saw there. She kissed him slowly, trying to fix this feeling in her memory.

Poe tried to stay still for as long as he could so she could get used to him, but it felt like she was burning him alive. She felt even better than he dreamed. “Rey,” he gasped between kisses. “You feel…I need…”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “It’s okay,” she promised. “Fuck me.”

He settled his hands on her ass, holding her steady as he withdrew. Rey buried her face in his neck as he started fucking her in earnest, giving her exactly what they both needed so badly. Her dress muffled the sounds of their coupling; a shudder went through her as she fully realized where they were and what they were doing. Poe was fucking her on the second-floor landing of Finn’s house. At a _Christmas party._ Anyone could walk up the stairs and find them.

And Rey absolutely did not care.

She dragged his lips back to hers; this kiss was wet and sloppy and perfect. Needy desperate sounds tumbled from her lips with every thrust of his hips; she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this good. Poe filled her perfectly; she knew once would not be enough. She would need this again and again.

Poe groaned as her blunt nails dug into his neck. “Fuck, Rey.”

“Harder,” she whispered in his ear. “Wanna come with you inside me. _Please.”_

He shuddered; her forwardness was intoxicating. He loved that she knew exactly what she wanted. He fused his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply as he complied. Part of him was afraid they were being too loud, the rest of him didn’t care. Nothing could tear him away from this moment. Rey keened, hanging on for dear life as he rutted into her harder and deeper. Her orgasm barreled into her out of nowhere; she buried her face in his neck to keep from screaming. Poe held her as she trembled in his arms, his thrusts growing erratic as she fluttered along his shaft. “Close,” he grunted.

“It’s…okay,” she breathed. “Do it.”

He was helpless to resist her. He gave into his high, bone deep pleasure shooting through him as he emptied himself deep inside her clenching heat. Rey pressed kisses to his face as he came down; he moaned when she found his lips. They kissed until his arms started to shake from holding her up. He pulled away reluctantly and gently set her on her feet. She didn’t let go; she needed a minute before her legs would hold her up.

And she was suddenly terrified of breaking the spell between them.

Poe brushed his lips over her brow. They’d crossed a line. No matter what happened, nothing would ever be the same between them. He expected to be more afraid, but instead he was simply happy. Happy that he no longer had to hide how he felt. “That just happened, right?”

Rey nodded; the stickiness between her legs didn’t lie. “Are you…um…okay with that?”

“I’m actually very okay with it.” He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Are you?”

“Yeah.”

They broke apart long enough for them to fix their clothes. Rey stepped back into his arms happily until they heard voices walk by the foot of the stairs. They froze. Once the voices faded, Poe spoke. “Should we go back to the party?” He chuckled. “All I want to do is take you home and do all sorts of things to you.”

Rey flushed even though she wanted that too. So, so much. She bit her lip and glanced over his shoulder. “I do too.”

Poe kissed her; he loved the way she melted in his arms. “If we leave now, everyone will know,” he said softly. He wasn’t ashamed of what happened; they were both adults. But were they ready to tell their friends? They’d gone from friends to lovers in less than an hour; he would understand if she wanted to wait. “I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t mind keeping this to ourselves for a minute.”

Dread filled her belly; she looked away. “Why?”

He felt her tremble. “Hey, look at me, Sunshine. Please?” She raised her eyes to his. “The _only_ reason is because—just this once—I want to be selfish. The way I feel about you…I’m not ready to share that with anyone else. Not yet.”

Rey bit her lip. “Yeah?” she said hopefully.

He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. “I haven’t felt like this in a long time,” he confessed. He prayed she would understand what he was trying to say. He thought it was a bit too soon to be throwing around the L word. But he felt it.

“Same here.”

Poe leaned in and kissed her again; he could spend hours just kissing her. When it broke he leaned his forehead against hers. “So, we’ll stay? Just for another hour or so. Then I’ll take you home. If you want, of course.”

She smiled. “Oh, I definitely want.” She kissed him; she couldn’t seem to stop. “Think you can keep your hands to yourself for that long?”

Poe cupped her ass and squeezed. “Not sure, but we can try.”

She had an idea. “Hmm, you did ask if I wanted to play pool. That could be…fun.”

Poe groaned, a vision of her bent over the pool table to take a shot rising before him. “You just want to torment me, don’t you?”

“Or we could head downstairs, tell Finn and Rose we fucked on their landing and leave.”

Poe looked horrified. “Finn’s going to kill me.”

Rey giggled. “Did he go all big brother on you or something?” When Poe didn’t respond, she frowned. “He didn’t, did he? Because it’s none of his business who I see.” Granted, Finn was one of the reasons she held off on telling Poe how _she_ felt, but it was done now. If she and Poe both wanted this, then she didn’t see a reason why they _shouldn’t._

Poe shook his head. “No, he hasn’t. But I’m older than you and you’re _his_ friend…he’ll think I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Poe, that’s ridiculous. I’m not a little girl. I’m also _your_ friend. And hopefully…more?”

He laughed. “Definitely more.” She didn’t know it yet but meeting her helped him reevaluate his life. He thought he’d be one of those lifers, but seeing Rey chase her dreams helped him rekindle his own. He saw a life outside the military, one that he wanted to share with her if she would have him. He didn’t deserve her, but he loved her anyway. “I know we should talk…”

She cut him off with a kiss. “Later. I promise.” They did have a lot to talk about, but she wanted to enjoy just being with him. It still felt like a dream. “And for the record, I like that you’re older. It’s…”

He grinned. “It’s what?”

Her face flamed, recalling her conversation with Sabine earlier. “It’s hot,” she said quietly.

“What was that?”

She smacked his chest. “You heard me.”

He hugged her close, kissing her hairline. “I am so happy, Rey. So happy.”

She hugged him back; she could get used to just being held by him. “I am too.”

“You should get cleaned up,” he murmured. “I’ll meet you downstairs?”

She didn’t want to leave his arms, but someone would miss them soon. Poe was right; she wanted to keep this between them for the moment. They could tell their friends tomorrow. Or the day after. “Okay.”

He pressed a tender kiss to her lips. “I’ll be waiting.”

Rey watched him leave, happiness threatening to overwhelm her. This was so much more than she expected when she arrived; it almost didn’t feel real. But her lips still tingled from his kiss and her thighs were sticky. She smiled to herself as she turned and walked to the upstairs bathroom. She couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the night brought.


	2. Chapter 2

“Poe! Where the hell have you been? Come help me with this damn ping pong table!”

Poe hid his wince as Finn called out to him. He hastily ran his fingers through his curls, hoping to tame them. He had no idea what his hair looked like, but he was sure Rey must have done a number on it. Finn waved at him from the garage door; Poe headed that way. “Sorry,” he said. He thought wildly for an excuse. “Um, Rey’s dad called, and he wanted to say hi. You know how Luke is.”

Finn laughed. “He really seems to like you.”

“Yeah! Yeah.” He hoped he had a chance to talk to Rey before Finn did; he didn’t want her blindsided by his fib to their friend. They agreed to wait to tell anyone about them, wanting to keep the change in their relationship private for the moment. Poe was sure Finn, Rose, and the rest would know by the end of the week. Rey was visiting through the New Year; though Poe was wondering if he could persuade her to extend her visit. Her last semester didn’t start until mid-January if he recalled correctly. He wasn’t anxious to see her leave so soon.

Finn didn’t seem to pick up that anything was amiss; he chatted away as he and Poe picked up the folded ping pong table and started carrying it into the living room.

Rey folded her hands together nervously as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The party carried on without her; she heard furniture being moved around. What was going on? She hesitated for a moment then smoothed down the front of her dress. She could do this. She could walk in there and pretend that Poe hadn’t just rocked her world. Easy.

Furniture was pushed aside, leaving a large open space in the middle of the living room. “What’s going on?”

Rose appeared at her side. “People decided they wanted to play ping pong. The boys are getting the table now.”

“Ping pong?”

“We played it at the beach last year, remember?” Rose arched a brow at her. “I _know_ you remember, because you and Poe talked trash all night!”

Rey flushed; she did remember that. They were both _very_ competitive; after a couple of hours, Finn and Rose left them to it. They played well into the night, each unwilling to give in. Of course, spending time together was just a bonus. “I know, Rose, but…” She trailed off, her eyes drawn to the doorway. Poe and Finn entered the room to cheers, but that wasn’t why Rey was staring. _Oh. Oh my._ The folded table wasn’t light; the sleeves of Poe’s shirt were drawn taut as he carried his end. Rey swallowed heavily, recalling with perfect clarity just how easily he’d held _her_ against the wall as he fucked her.

“Rey?” Rose said. “Are you okay?”

“Um, yeah. I’m just gonna go get a drink. Be right back.” She needed something cold because it was suddenly too hot. Again.

Poe saw Rey disappear into the kitchen. He wanted to follow her, but he was currently stuck helping set up the table. The moment he was done, he went to find her.

Rey passed the punch and went straight to the kitchen. She found a glass in the cupboard and filled it with ice and water. She held the cold glass to her forehead for a minute, hoping it would cool her off. What was wrong with her? It wasn’t like she didn’t already _know_ how attractive Poe was. He’d been haunting her fantasies almost since she met him. That memo was very much gotten.

Only he hadn’t touched her before. She hadn’t realized how addicting his kisses were or how incredible he felt inside her. She imagined all those things, but the reality was better. She could still _feel_ the echo of him between her legs; she wished she hadn’t agreed to Poe’s plan. She tipped the glass to her lips, chugging down half the glass in one go.

“Rey, what’re you…” Poe trailed off when he found her in the kitchen. A bead of water trailed down her neck. “Oh.” She licked her lips and he grinned. “Thirsty?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t you start.”

“Start what?” He closed the space between them, standing far closer than he normally did. Instinctively, Rey leaned toward him. Now that they’d given into their feelings, neither could stay away. Rey sucked in a breath as his thumb caught the lingering bead of water that slid over her collar. As much as he loved this dress, he really couldn’t wait to get her out of it. He wanted to worship her the way she deserved.

“Poe…”

He took in her shallow breathing, her slightly blown pupils, and parted lips. He desperately wanted to kiss her again, feel her under his hands. Suddenly, his plan seemed very stupid indeed. “Hey, let’s…”

“Poe! Rey!” Rose called. They jumped apart as if struck by lightning. Rey hastily brought the glass to her lips again while Poe suddenly found the label on a bottle of tequila very interesting. Rose appeared in the doorway. “There you two are. Come on, we’re picking teams!”

“Um, actually, Rose, we were gonna play pool,” Poe said, proud of how calm his voice sounded. “If that’s okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Rose looked thoughtful. “Actually—knowing how competitive you two are—this might be better. Just try not to kill each other?”

“No problem.” Poe sagged against the counter when Rose disappeared. “That was close.”

Rey laughed breathlessly. “I have a feeling we’ll be telling them _soon.”_

Poe’s hand found hers and squeezed. “But not tonight. Tonight, I want you to myself.”

“Me too.” She finished her drink and put the empty glass in the sink. “Come on.”

They took the back away to the game room in the back of the house; Rey never let go of his hand. A giddy happy feeling settled in her chest; it was a thrill to do something as simple as hold his hand not far from where their friends were having a good time. This belonged to her and her alone.

Before she could reach for the light switch, Poe pressed her into the doorway, his lips finding hers in the dark. A surprised sound caught in her throat as she kissed him back, her fingers sliding around his neck. She loved the way he felt against her, pinning her to the door jam. His hands settled on her hips, drawing her against him. She sucked in air as his lips moved to her neck; she felt a little lightheaded. “Missed me?” she teased breathlessly.

“I just really needed to kiss you,” he whispered, finding her lips again. She hummed into it, opening for him easily. God, he could kiss. She was hot all over; need pooled in her core. She’d wanted this for so long; she knew it wouldn’t grow tiresome any time soon.

Her hands slid over his backside; he groaned as she squeezed firmly. “Why are we still here?” she panted.

“I was thinking the same thing.” He was about to suggest they just slip away while everyone else was busy when they heard voices. They froze, but the voices receded quickly. “If we’re going…”

“We should go.” She stole one last kiss from his lips. “What are we gonna tell Finn?”

“I’ll make up an excuse. Do you mind getting our coats?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t forget our gifts!” Poe added, grinning. Rey gave him a playful shove as she went back the way they came. Poe followed her, still reeling from all the changes the last few hours brought. It would take a while for the reality of it to sink in. There was so much they needed to talk about, but it could keep. He just wanted to savor the moment. It was a long time coming.

They wouldn’t make any sort of clean get away without saying good night to their hosts. While Rey crept back upstairs to get their things, Poe ducked into the living room. The ping pong tournament had already begun. “Poe!” Finn called. “Rose said you and Rey were playing pool! What’s with that?”

“Actually, slight change in plans. Rey’s pretty tired from traveling, so I said I would take her, you know, home.” As far as he knew she was staying at a hotel this time, but Finn didn’t need to know that Poe was taking her to his place.

“But she just got here!”

“We’ve both made that cross-country flight, buddy. Cut her some slack.”

“You’re right. Of course, you’re right.” Finn grew stern. “You’re okay to drive?”

Any buzz Poe had from the punch burned off during their…activities up on the landing. “I’ll take good care of her.”

Rey appeared, already wrapped up in her coat. “Sorry about this, Finn,” she said, handing Poe his coat.

“Hey, I get it. You get some rest, Peanut.” Finn wrapped her up in a bear hug; Rey ignored the guilt that curled in her belly. If everything went well, rest would be the last thing she got tonight. Only Finn wouldn’t understand. Not yet.

“You’re leaving already?” Rose asked, paddle in her hand.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s a great party, Rose,” Rey replied.

“Do you need us to call you an Uber?”

“No! No, Poe said he’d take me.”

“It’s no trouble,” Poe cut in. “I’ve got an early day tomorrow anyway.”

“Poe, it’s Christmas,” Finn declared, looking very confused. “What could you _possibly_ have going on?”

_ Nothing I want you to know about, lest you punch me in the face, _ Poe thought, not looking at Rey. He could almost _feel_ her amusement. He was glad she knew what she wanted, because Poe knew that Finn wouldn’t take the news well. He thought of Rey as his little sister. _No one_ would be good enough for her, not in his eyes. And given their age difference… “I, uh…”

“You have to call your dad, right, Poe?” Rey said, elbowing him gently.

“Right! Yes! He gets cranky if I don’t call bright and early on Christmas. Family thing.”

Finn still looked skeptical, but he didn’t comment. Rey waved good night to the others, hugged Rose and Finn one last time, then followed Poe to the door. She grabbed the plastic bag that she stashed their presents in before heading out into the chilly night. They made a dash for Poe’s car; Rey broke out in peals of laughter as he started the engine. “I’m glad you find this funny,” Poe complained as he rubbed his hands together. It was colder than he expected.

“You should have seen your face! You looked like a deer in headlights.” When he didn’t respond, Rey sobered. “Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Poe sighed. “I know. I just…Finn was the reason I didn’t say—or do—something sooner,” he confessed. “I don’t know what will happen if he’s not okay with us. If there is an us?”

Rey reached over and squeezed his hand. “I want that, Poe. And for the record, I stayed quiet for the same reason. But that’s not fair to either of us. I want to be with you.”

Poe sighed with relief. “Thank god.”

They were still technically in Finn’s driveway, but she leaned over and coaxed his lips to hers. “We’ll figure it all out, I promise,” she said softly. She knew there were still obstacles for them but admitting how they felt was the biggest one. Now that it was all out in the open, she knew the rest would work itself out.

“Someone might see us,” Poe warned half-heartedly.

“Don’t care.” She kissed him again, more firmly. Poe groaned, leaning toward her and cupping the back of her head to hold her in place. Her fingertips grazed his jaw, his neck; he suppressed a shiver. He’d dreamed of her for so long; it was heady to realize she wanted him just as badly. “We should go.”

Poe stole another kiss from her lips; he couldn’t seem to stop. “Yeah, we should. Think anyone got an eyeful?”

She giggled. “I hope so.”

Poe arched a brow at her. “Oh really? And why is that, Sunshine?”

“You didn’t hear what we were talking about earlier.”

“Now I’m intrigued.”

But Rey wasn’t telling. “Just drive.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He popped the clutch and sent the car into reverse. His apartment was only a few blocks away; it was one of the advantages of the small town that grew up around the base. Everyone generally lived in the same area. Poe kept stealing glances at Rey at every stoplight; her hand drifted to rest on top of his on the gearshift. Warmth flowed through him; she was really there with him. She smiled at him; he smiled back.

Poe pulled into the garage and shut off the engine. He pocketed his keys and got out, dashing around to help Rey out. He knew she didn’t need it, but he wanted to do this right. His mother might have been gone for a while, but she’d instilled certain gentlemanly values in him. Rey slipped her hand in his, clutching the bag of gifts in the other as they headed inside.

A flutter of nerves settled in her belly on the elevator ride up to his apartment. She was really doing this. She was going home with Poe. To have sex. Again. She bit her lip, the memory of him taking her against the wall still fresh. For months, she wondered what being with him would be like; they’d just scratched the surface. While Rey wouldn’t change a thing, she knew this was an even bigger moment. This wasn’t some spur of the moment decision. This was them making the choice to be together, to move beyond friendship into some more meaningful.

“You okay?” Poe asked.

“Mmhmm.”

“Still with me?”

“I’ve waited a long time for this.”

He gave her a bashful grin. “Me too.” The elevator doors opened; Poe led her to his door. It opened with a soft click; he ushered her inside. Moonlight streamed in from the windows in the living room, so he didn’t bother with the lights. Rey set her bag on the floor and fingered the buttons of her coat. Poe faced her, his fingers skimming over hers. She kept her eyes on his as he undid the buttons one by one, those large hands grazing her shoulders as he eased her coat off. She did the same for him; both coats dropped to the floor, forgotten.

“You are so beautiful,” Poe whispered softly, tracing a finger down the line of her throat. “Have I mentioned that I love this dress?”

She grinned. “I might have had someone in mind when I chose it.”

His face lit up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his; a moment not kissing him felt like a moment wasted. And they’d already wasted too much time. Poe seemed to agree, deepening the kiss almost immediately. Rey once again pinned between Poe’s hard body and the wall; everything about him made her knees weak.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Poe murmured between kisses.

“Imagined me here a lot?” she teased.

“More often than I should have,” he confessed.

“You don’t have to anymore. I’m right here.”

Poe stepped back reluctantly and took her hand. She looked at him curiously, but she followed his lead. She’d never been to his place before, but she didn’t get to see much of it. Poe led her straight to his bedroom. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” He turned on a single bedside lamp, which bathed one corner of the room in an orange glow. The bed wasn’t anything remarkable, not that it mattered. The setting wasn’t the point. It was the person he was with. He stepped up behind her and brushed a kiss to the back of her neck. Rey hummed as his hands slid around her waist. It felt like she belonged there.

Poe continued peppering her neck with kisses; she shivered. Rey reached up and carefully unbound her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. Poe carded his fingers through it, working out some of the tangles. It was something so loving, so _tender_ ; her throat tightened with emotion.

Poe felt her tense. “What’s wrong?”

She forced herself to swallow. “Nothing’s wrong.”

He gently coaxed her to turn around, brushing a kiss to her cheekbone. “Rey, if you’ve changed your mind or we’re going too fast…”

She shook her head vehemently. “No, it’s not that.” She tried to smile and cupped his cheeks; already, she could feel his stubble against her palms. The gentle concern for her shined bright in his eyes; it erased any doubt about her feelings for him. She loved him. In truth, she’d loved him for a while now; she was just too afraid to take a chance. Now she could see there was _nothing_ to be afraid of at all. She brushed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Poe swore his heart skipped a beat. It just seemed so _insane_ that Rey—his amazing, beautiful, intelligent Rey—could love him. He’d loved her from a far for months—no, years. On the outside, it seemed like he was all wrong for her, so he’d resigned himself to being her friend. His throat grew unexpectedly tight, overwhelmed by her confession. It took him a few deep breaths to respond. “I love you too.”

God, her smile was brighter than midday sun. Before she could say a word, Poe fused his lips to hers. She let out a little mewl of surprise, clutching wildly at his shoulders. He didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding against hers. Rey plucked at the buttons of his waistcoat, sliding the festive garment off his shoulders. “May I?” he asked, fingers sliding over the zipper of her dress. “This dress is amazing but…”

Rey nodded. She needed to feel his skin against hers. Poe turned her around and returned to his exploration of her. He trailed open mouthed kisses over her shoulders as he slowly pulled the zipper down. Rey shivered as his lips moved down her spine; he realized she wasn’t wearing anything under the dress. “Were you like this all night?” he growled, his hands caressing her bare back.

“I had underwear on, remember?” she breathed. “But someone ruined them.”

The zipper didn’t go down that far so he missed that bit. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” she said playfully.

He’d hardly started touching her, but his pants were already painfully tight. “You should be careful what you wish for, sweetheart,” he warned, his hands sliding under the dress to touch her belly. Rey gasped as those hands moved higher, cupping her breasts. Her dress fell down a bit, but it was a minor inconvenience at the moment. She arched into him; want pooled in her core. His touch was electric, setting her whole body on fire. “Poe…”

“Hmmm?”

“Need you,” she breathed. “Need you so much.”

“I know.” He tugged her dress off, letting it pool at her feet. He traced the gentle curve of her back, her hips, her ass. All that pale freckled skin…all his now. “Turn around?”

She flushed red as she did so, allowing him to get a good look at her. Poe’s dark intense gaze made her shiver in anticipation. She started to reach for him, but he caught her hand, threading their fingers together. “You’re perfect,” he said softly.

Her belly flipped at the adoration she saw in his eyes. Afraid she’d lose control again, she pulled him close, kissing him deeply. As their lips clashed, she worked open the buttons of his shirt and yanked the tails out of his pants. She didn’t even bother to peel it off him, unable to resist touching him. Those weeks at the beach had given her plenty of time to admire him shirtless; her memory didn’t do him justice. Poe groaned as she caressed him, tracing the lines and dips of his chest and abs. “Sunshine…”

“Shhh.” Her lips slanted over his again, distracting him while she worked to get him naked. The shirt finally found its way to the floor, then she started on his pants. He groaned loudly as she opened his fly as boldly dipped her hand into his pants.

“Fucking hell,” he cursed as she stroked him through his boxer briefs.

“I can still feel you inside me,” she confessed, her lips next to his ear. “The way you _fucked me_ against that wall…”

Poe shuddered; if she wasn’t careful, she wouldn’t get a repeat performance as soon as she wanted. Somehow he got his shoes and pants off, but before he could utter a word, Rey was on her knees before him. “Oh _fuck.”_

She smirked wickedly and pulled the last remaining piece of clothing down his legs. Rey swallowed and wet her lips; she’d felt him before but _goodness._ His erection bounced against his taut stomach, long and thick. He was big, bigger than she’d initially thought. Her core clenched, recalling how perfectly he fit inside her.

“Rey, you don’t…oh shit,” he gasped as he surged up and wrapped his lips around him. No preamble, no teasing, nothing but her hot wet mouth taking him in. Her red lips were wrapped tightly around him; he couldn’t look away. He’d had this fantasy a thousand times, in a thousand different scenarios. None of them did her justice. Poe sank his hands into her hair, sighing as she bobbed her head. He guided her ever so slightly, encouraging her to explore.

He was too big for her to take all of him; she used her fist to get what she couldn’t reach. Her other hand slipped between his legs to fondle his sac. Poe shuddered and moaned loudly, his hips jerking deeper into her mouth involuntarily. He grunted an apology, but she didn’t need it. She loved that she could make the Marine lose control like that.

He was dangerously close to coming, but he needed to feel her tight wet sheath around him. “Rey…stop, sweetheart. You feel so good, but…”

She released him with a wet pop. “I was having fun,” she pouted.

“Next time,” he promised. There would _be_ a next time. A _lot_ of next times. He wouldn’t have his fill of her for a very long time. Poe pulled her up and practically threw her onto his bed. She laughed merrily until she saw the predatory look in his eye. It made her hot all over. Poe stepped out his discarded boxers and socks and climbed into the bed with her. She reached for him, but he shook his head. He skimmed his hands over her calves, gently parting her thighs. “So many things I’ve wanted to do to you,” he murmured. His hands never stopped moving, drawing teasing circles along her legs.

“Yeah? I’m right here. I’m all yours.”

He smirked. “Are you?”

She whined as his wandering hands inched closer to her core. “You know I am.”

Poe knew her well enough to speak the truth. She was very loyal to those she let in. The fact that she went out of her way to stay in touch with her childhood best friend was a testament to that. It was one of the many reasons she’d wheedled her way into his heart. Poe bent to brush a kiss to her knee. “I’m yours too, you know.”

All Rey could do was nod. There were times she didn’t trust her voice. This was one of them. Fortunately, he didn’t seem to need a response. He continued to kiss a path down her thigh, his stubble scratching deliciously against her skin. Rey hummed as he moved closer and closer to where she needed him most.

“Love how wet you are for me,” he murmured, dragging a single thick digit through her slit. Rey bit her lip and boldly rocked against him; she needed him to stop teasing her. Poe seemed to sense her mood because he grinned. “Ah, ah. I didn’t get to take my time before.”

She whined in complaint, but he ignored her. Instead, his lips brushed her trembling belly. He moved lower, settling on his belly between her thighs. Rey gasped when his tongue replaced his questing fingers; he was warm and wet against her sex. It had been quite a while since anyone had gone down on her and Poe was _very_ good. Almost too good, which caused a jealous twinge in her belly. She hated it, but she couldn’t help it. Being with him now made her regret all the time they’d missed. Her hands fisted the duvet; it twisted tightly in her grip. “Poe, oh fuck…don’t stop…”

She bucked off the bed; he forced her back down with a rough hand. The sounds she made were intoxicating; he knew he would spend many more hours like this, tonguing her into the next life. Once again, she wasn’t shy, letting him know exactly how well he was doing. He paid special attention to her clit, alternating between sucking and licking until she was practically vibrating under him. Only then did he slip two fingers inside her slick sheath, curling them to find just the right spot. Rey arched and bucked against him; her heel dug into his back as she gave into her high. She whimpered and moaned as he dragged out her pleasure with eager fingers. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous when you come, sweetheart. I knew you would.”

Rey sagged into the mattress, still buzzing from her climax. She was vaguely aware of her lover speaking, but she couldn’t form coherent thoughts let alone speak them aloud. Poe didn’t seem to mind, kissing his way up her body. She melted into him the moment his lips touched hers; she tasted herself on his tongue. She could feel him hard and heavy between her legs, but he was content to kiss her. She held him close, her hands wandering. It was sheer joy getting to finally feel his body against hers. “Love you,” she whispered between kisses.

Poe smiled; it was her secret favorite, the one where his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched. “Love you too.” He was afraid to tell her before their first time, but he needed her to know. This was more to him than sex. He needed her in his life.

Rey ran her nose over his, kissing him again. This time she pushed him on his back, allowing her to move astride him. His hands instantly settled on her hips; she smiled as she started to gently grind against him. Her eyes fell shut for a few moments as she reveled in the feel of him. None of her fantasies could measure up to the real thing. Pun definitely intended. She leaned down and captured his lips in a needy kiss. “Please, sweetheart,” he breathed. “Take me home.”

She held his gaze as she shifted just enough to give them what they needed. Rey let out a low moan as he filled her, her body stretching to accommodate his girth. It hadn’t been that long, but she missed this feeling. Poe’s grip on her hips tightened, his jaw twitched. She swirled her hips slowly, letting them get used to being one. “So good,” she whimpered.

“Ride me,” Poe gasped. “God, _please,_ Rey.”

She nodded hastily and braced her hands on his broad chest. She started slow, her hips undulating as she rocked on his shaft. He reached places inside her no one ever had; she needed this. She needed him. Poe grew impatient with her measured pace, thrusting his hips up when she didn’t expect it, making her cry out. It felt so good; Rey fell across his chest, hanging on as he just took her with hard rough thrusts. Nonsense tumbled from her lips; she could no longer tell where she ended and Poe began.

Poe rolled them again; he growled when he slipped from her tight sex. The moment Rey was on her back she spread her legs, just as hungry for him as he was for her. He sank into her, their moans of pleasure filling the room. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as he rode her hard into the mattress. She was close within moments; her walls fluttering. “That’s it,” Poe praised, reaching between them to rub her clit. “That’s my girl. Come for me, Rey.”

She screamed as the intense orgasm blossomed out from her core; Rey was simply caught in the undertow. Wave after wave crashed into her as Poe rode her through it; he buried his face in her neck as he gave into his own pleasure. It burned through him, leaving him wrung out and sated. He had just enough awareness to roll off her, but Rey kept a hold of his hand.

For long minutes, the only sounds were their harsh pants. The bed creaked a little as Rey rolled so she could snuggle against him. Poe wrapped an arm around her, the need to have her close overwhelming. “Still with me?”

Rey hummed. “Mmhmm.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I don’t want you to leave the bed, but…”

“I should clean up,” she finished for him.

“Yeah.” Rey pressed another kiss to his lips before she left the bed. She hesitated for a moment. “Um, where’s your bathroom?”

“Across the hall to the right.”

“Gotcha. Be right back.”

Poe stretched his arms over his head, watching her as she left. He finally had her in his apartment. In his _bed._ It still felt too good to be true, almost like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. There were still so many things they needed to talk about and figure out. For a few months at least, it would have to be a long-distance relationship. He didn’t see a way around that. He was on the cusp of having enough time put in to muster out with his benefits intact. Then he could do whatever he wanted. Rey, of course, was finishing up her degree. Her _master’s_ degree. That was a big deal. She’d worked hard; he didn’t want to derail her.

There was so much he still had to tell her. So much he wanted them to decide on together. And they had to tell their friends. Would they accept the changes? Would _Finn?_ Despite Rey’s protests, Poe was really worried about that. Finn was one of his best friends in the world; how could he convince him that Poe only wanted Rey’s happiness?

Poe was exactly where she left him, stretched out across the bed. Rey had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep the dreamy grin off her face; he was beautiful, laid out like that. But he looked deep in thought. “Hey.”

Poe smiled. “Hey.”

“Room for one more?”

“Always.” His lips brushed the crown of her head as she rested it on his chest. “You’re chilly.”

“Maybe you should turn the heat up.”

“Or…we could snuggle under this warm comforter.”

“I always pegged you for a cuddler.”

“What gave me away?”

She looked up at him. “The way you hug. It makes people feel safe.”

Poe flushed. “I, uh, didn’t realize that.”

“It’s not a bad thing!” Rey assured him. “Don’t ever stop.”

“I won’t.” He hugged her to his chest, thankful for whatever caused her to take a chance. “Now about that snuggling…” It took a few minutes to get everything turned around so they could slip under the covers. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you.”

They were silent for a while, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact, it felt like before, just in his bed and naked. While that was a pleasant change, Poe liked that they were still _them_ despite everything. “Is it weird that I don’t feel tired?”

“I’m not either. Looks like we’re weird together.”

“Should we, uh, talk?”

“About what?”

Poe suddenly couldn’t look at her. “Well, um, to start with, are you…I mean do you have…” _Jesus, just spit it out, Dameron, you’re a grown man._ “We didn’t use a condom.”

Oh. Right. Rey bit her lip. “I have an IUD if that’s what you’re worried about. I haven’t, uh, been with anyone for a while. But the last time I was, I got tested. I’m good.”

“Oh. Okay.” Poe blinked, relieved. Rey was smart; she wouldn’t purposely do something crazy. “I’m good too, just so you know. We get tested pretty regularly. And like you said, it’s been a while.”

“Sabine will be disappointed.”

“Sabine? Why?”

Rey giggled. “Remember I said we were talking about things earlier that you didn’t want to know about?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Kaydel wondered why you were still single. There was a, um, rating scale on the men in the room.”

Poe chuckled. “Really? And what was my rating?”

“Pretty much a ten all around. Except me.”

“And what was your rating, sweetheart?”

Rey flushed an even deeper crimson. “Poe…” she whined.

“Please?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me, you said so.”

“I lied.”

“Well, in that case…” Poe started to get up, but Rey pulled him back.

“Eleven, alright? Happy now?”

Poe just grinned like a cat that ate the canary. “Very happy, Sunshine.”

Rey huffed and rolled her eyes at him. She wasn’t even mad; it wasn’t easy articulating all the feelings he conjured in her. She’d hidden them for so long and now here she was in his bed, being all couple-y. It was exhilarating and frightening.

Poe hugged her to his chest and kissed her brow. “If Kaydel asks again, you can tell her I’m spoken for,” he said quietly. “My heart’s been with someone for a while now.”

Rey laid her hand flat on his chest; she could feel his heart thumping under her palm. “Mine too.”

If they weren’t going to sleep, then they should talk. Poe twisted onto his side, prompting Rey to follow suit. “There are some things we should talk about.”

“Okay.”

Poe made sure he had her hand firmly in his. “I want to be with you, Rey. I want this to work. You’re at school across the country. And I’m…here.”

“Believe it or not, I have thought about it.”

“I have too. And there is something you should know.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve officially put in for retirement. In a few months, I’ll be discharged. And I’ve, uh, already got a job lined up.”

Rey blinked. “You _do?_ ” Then she frowned. “Poe, you love what you do. Please tell me you’re not giving all that up for me.”

“I’m not. Okay, sort of. Let’s say you…inspired me. Reminded me of things I’d forgotten about that I always wanted to do. But I would have made this decision even if we weren’t together right now. It’s already been made. Though I might have hoped that _after_ I mustered out, I would finally ask you on a date.”

Rey smiled; he was adorable. “Guess we blew those plans.”

“Literally.”

Rey smacked his chest. “Poe!”

“What? It was right there!”

She huffed. God, she loved this frustrating man! “What’s the job?”

“Flying medivacs for a metro hospital.”

Rey blinked. That was…kinda perfect. “Wow. That’s amazing, Poe.”

“Rey, it’s in San Francisco.”

“San Francisco. As in California?”

“Is there another San Francisco that I’m unaware of?”

“You said you didn’t get the job for me!”

“I knew when I was looking…I wanted to be closer to where you were. In case…well, in case something like this happened. Even if we stayed friends, I want you in my life, Sunshine. And California’s nice.”

“Poe, that’s…I don’t know what to say.” No one had ever done anything like that for her.

“You don’t have to say anything. I wasn’t even going to tell you until after you graduated. You’ve worked so hard for that piece of paper. I’m so proud of you.”

“What happens in the meantime?”

“Well…” He ran his fingers over her hip. “No pressure, but how would you feel about extending your trip until the semester starts? I know long distance isn’t the best way to start a relationship but…”

Rey kissed him quiet. “If I can make the flights work, I’ll stay.”

“You could even stay…here. If you wanted.”

“Give up my hotel?”

“It would save money for changing your flights.”

Her smile was mischievous. He liked it. “Good point. I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“It may be selfish, but I want as much time with you as possible before you have to go back.”

“And there’s FaceTime and Skype. We talk pretty often anyway.”

“True.” He kissed her knuckles. “It’s only until spring. I’ve already started looking for a place out there.”

“Wow. I don’t even know what kind of job I want yet.”

“Which is fine. But I know there are a lot of engineering firms in the area. I bet you could have your pick.”

“I’ve always wanted to do something meaningful, you know?”

Poe smiled. “I do. You’ll be amazing at whatever you decide to do. I want to be there for that if you’ll have me.”

Rey brushed a kiss to his lips. “I definitely do.”

He twisted a lock of her soft hair around his fingers. “I really want this to work. There’s a million reason why it shouldn’t but I don’t care. My life is better with you in it.”

Rey snuggled against his chest; she could get used to this feeling of warmth and happiness. “Merry Christmas, Poe.”

He kissed her brow. “Merry Christmas, Rey.”

It was late on Christmas Day when they made their way back to Finn and Rose’s for dinner. Thankfully, it was much more casual than the party the night before. Rey had to go with leggings and an oversized sweater since her inner thighs were a little tender from Poe’s scruff. Sadly, the scruff was gone now after a long hot shower where she got to watch him actually use the gift she’d gotten for him, the gift that changed everything. Her gift from him—which she was _not_ expecting—hung around her neck under her sweater. Something precious for her to keep safe for him until she graduated. It was only a _little_ mortifying when Rose caught them kissing on the upstairs landing, her screech of delight alerting Finn. There were a few tense moments where Finn’s fist clenched and unclenched, but then he left it alone with a grumble of “it’s about time.”

Rey and Poe just stared at each other and broke into giggles. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
